


A Not So Distant Memory

by KaymarieShips561



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaymarieShips561/pseuds/KaymarieShips561
Summary: In which Beth Boland wasn't the submissive housewife everyone believed she was, she was a woman with a past and a woman with secrets. Valentina was one of those but now that daddy's in town, she just might need to flip her game.





	1. Daddy's Home

        There he stood, Rio. He hadn't changed much she surmised as she looked him up and down but than again it was only three years ago when they had made love for the last time. He had some guys with him, they were intimidating enough but seeing him there with that smirk made her want to run for the hills and not because she was scared for her safety.

        "Hey there mama, it's been a while." He started with a quick chuckle obviously remembering their time together as she noticed his eyes getting darker. God, they were gorgeous especially when he looked at her like this, like he couldn't decide whether to kill her or fuck her.

        "Man I wish I was here for pleasure but tonight is business only. See, you stole from me gorgeous and I'mma need that back real quick." He stood up walking towards her but gesturing for his guys to stay in place as he got close enough to caress her face. Only one of his hands touched her but she could feel the electricity in that gentle movement, but she could also sense the threat. It would be so easy for his hands to wrap around her delicate neck and squeeze, they both knew that. 

        She took a shuddering breath at the familiar touch and sighed outwardly, "Rio, so much has changed since I last saw you..." She started but was quickly cut off. 

        "Looks the same to me, four kids and a deadbeat husband. What am I missing bitch, I'm sorry Mrs. Boland." He threw at her snarkily seemingly still angry she had ended their time together knowing damn well it was never just a fling. Her eyes grew cold as she glared at the man, he was the one who had erased all communication when they walked away. She had tried so hard to contact him, to beg him to come back and take her and the kids away. She knew he would have, she thought he would have..

        She spun around and grabbed a picture off the fridge, "You didn't look close enough, five kids. I have five kids, a soon to be divorced husband, and absolutely no money to pay the mortgage. There in the picture was her, Dean, and their four children, Kenny, Emma, Danny, and Jane. Valentina was in her arms, Beth and Dean had both known she wasn't his. Dean had even suggested giving the child away for adoption, her child. In some ways Valentina was her favorite child because she reminded Elizabeth so strongly of her father. She had his skin complexion, his nose, his dark hair and eyes. God, she was like a mini Rio. She watched the recognition flash in his eyes before he adopted a cool smirk.

        "Guess you got a type huh, kids dad still around?" 

        "Oh he's closer than you think." She snapped back, "I called you know, when I realized I was pregnant. I fucking called, I would've left with you. When I found out about her, everything shifted you know and than you didn't answer and I couldn't afford five kids on my own."  She stopped for a second to collect her breath. "I always hope you would come back and meet your daughter." 

        Rio paused in thought, he had missed over two years with his kid, over some hurt feelings? Nah man, that wasn't right. "What's her name?"

        Beth smiled a little as she noticed the curiosity blooming in his eyes, "Her name is Valentina Marie Rodriguez. I took the liberty of giving her your last name."

        He smiled, "Valentina huh?" 

        But there was still business to discuss, "I'm happy to meet her mama but you still owe me that money so you best get to chattin with your lady friends Elizabeth, in fact call em here. They know who I am?" 

        "I never told anyone, they only ever knew the last name." 

        "Good, let's keep it that way."

        She called them both one by one telling them only to come to her house quickly before she turned to her ex lover. "Walk with me?" She questioned hoping to get away from his men for a minute. She just wanted to openly view him, and not feel like she was about to be shot. 

        No words were spoken but he stood and walked out of the kitchen not waiting for her to catch up. When they reached the backyard he stopped and looked down at this woman he had once felt himself falling for, who he still had feelings for. 

        She couldn't help but notice that while she looked older, he still looked so good, "You don't look a day over twenty five Rio, how do you manage to stay so young." 

        He laughed, "You ain't that much older than me baby you know that. You're thirty seven now right? I'm thirty five babe." 

        She shifted her eyes to the ground unable to look at him as she mumbled, "I look old and tired anymore."

        "Nah, you look good Red." His eyes traveled taking in all the changes that had happened since he had last seen her, he wished she had left that good for nothing husband of hers years ago. 

        "Prolly a good thing I wasn't round anyways, kid like that's gotta be smart and I'on really look like a PTA typa guy." He laughed a little but not happily more like he was demeaning himself which was not at all what Beth had expected. She had expected him to be angry, her having his baby and him not knowing. "Your husband, is he good to her?" He looked concerned and in Beth's opinion he should be.

        "He's never been outright mean to her, but he doesn't consider her his child if that's what you were wondering." She sighed as she gave in and pulled Rio into a hug, "I don't care why you're here, I'm just glad you're here." 

        She felt content as he hesitantly pulled her into his arms, "My Beth" but there reunion was interrupted as they heard the cars arrive. "Now you best play ya part Beth, you don't know me." They strolled into the kitchen and Beth did her best trying to look terrified.

        "We didn't know it was your money" She cried as she looked towards her friends noticing their growing terror. 

        "Doesn't matter cause you bitches are gonna pay me back and fast, ain't that right?" He questioned as he smirked at the group. Beth and Ruby nodded their heads quickly but Annie looked hesitant and that was when Beth realized her baby sister had blown the gangs money, Rio's money. 

        She gestured at Ruby to shut Annie up and Ruby quickly put a hand over her mouth, "We'll get your money, just don't hurt us please. We have kids." 

        "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was at a PTA meeting, my bad. Look you got till say tomorrow sound cool?" He smirked directly at Beth as he walked past taking a second to lean in to her ear. "And I'll be seeing you soon darlin"

She took a breath as she watched him walk away, then turned to look at her girls. 

They looked shell shocked but she didn't have time to coddle them, they weren't children after all and they had known that none of this shit was legal. It was only one set back, and a not so terrible one at that. 

"We're gonna die."


	2. Good Mornings Need Scrambled Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Valentina have a surprising breakfast encounter.

The kids weren't giving her much trouble this morning which was honestly a sigh of relief. Rio might not hurt her or her kids but Annie and Ruby were fair game so she had to take this seriously. 

Kenny cried out which caused Beth to drop the unchbox she was holding and sprint to the stairs, eyes wide. There she saw her son who had tripped walking down the stairs which oddly enough made her smile; a scraped knee was the least of her concerns. 

She crouched down smiling as she reassured her son. " Not to bad, let mommy run and grab a bandage okay?" He whimpered a little but nodded not paying his mother much attention as she ran upstairs to get the band aid. She couldn't help but be slightly distracted as she passed by Valentina's room. The toddler was still sound asleep in her light purple crib, she adored the colour and practically begged for anything she saw that matched. 

Beth shook her head as she grabbed the paw patrol band aids out of the bathroom cupboard. Than she ran downstairs to be met with the sight of Emma sitting beside her big brother who was putting on his brave face for her . 

"I swear it doesn't even hurt Em." 

Beth laughed as she saw Emma's concern for her brother, it was sweet. She knelt beside Kenny and placed the band aid on his no longer bleeding knee with a kiss to make it better. 

"Okay guys, time to go to school." Beth called as she herded them into the kitchen to grab their lunches. All the kids had gotten tuna sandwiches except for Emma who was currently on a sandwich strike for some unknown reason. She got yogurt and fruit instead. 'Let's go" she called as they hurried to the car. 

Before leaving Beth rushed upstairs and took Valentina out of her crib smiling softly as she saw those little eyes open. "Mommy?" she asked yawning but Beth shushed her as she walked to the car. 

"Go back to sleep honey." she reached the van and quickly transferred Valentina to her car seat strapping her in then Emma in her slightly bigger car seat before making sure the boy's booster seats were secure.. 

The ride to school was uneventful and quiet. Her kids didn't want to deal with a cranky Valentina this morning so they occupied themselves on their tablets with headphones. 

"Bye babies, have a good day." she whispered to them as she watched them walk into their school. It was a fairly good school in Beth's opinion, k-8 which was rare jn the country let alone Detroit. 

"Mommy." she heard her baby say, she looked into the rearview mirror quickly. How long had Valentina been awake? 

" yes baby?" 

"I hun-ry" she cried as she squirmed around in her carseat. 

Beth thought about how much she had to do outside the house and reviewed her options, the diner seemed the most reasonable and she started heading in that direction. 

"Okay baby, do you want some eggs?" At Valentina's nod she zoned out a little while driving. Would Rio stick around for Valentina? For her? Would their daughter know him as daddy or just mommy's friend? And how could she keep this from the girls? They already knew that Valentina wasn't Dean's but she had never told them who the father was. Valentina was also the spitting image of her father, so Rio was gonna have to decide quickly if he was in it with them. As quickly as she had zoned out in her thoughts, she snapped back to reality. "You wanna see Aunty Ruby?" Valentina didn't answer as she was too preoccupied with the puppy she saw out the window. 

"Puppy" she giggled pointing in the small Huskies direction and Beth laughed. Her daughter was the definition of adorable. They walked in with Valentina fighting to get out of her moms arms, she had never liked being held even as an infant. Before the little girl could cry Beth set her in the child seat someone had pulled up while she had been preoccupied. She turned to thank them but her words caught in her throat as she saw Rio standing there smirking at her. 

"Don't worry Mama, your lady friend ain't here. Saw you pull up, thought I'd get some breakfast with cha, that cool?" he asked as he sat down looking at Valentina who was smiling widely at him, almost like she knew who he was which was crazy. 

The waiter, Ben?, walked over and asked what everyone for like for there drinks. "I'll take a coffee, Valentina will have an apple juice, and Rio?" 

"I'll take an apple juice too, sound good Valentina?" he winked at the little girl and Beth couldn't help but grin at the two. The waiter smiled and walked away to get there drinks while Beth perused the menu. Rio seemed too occupied with playing with Valentina. She adored how his eyes lit up when he looked at their daughter. 

All too soon the waiter had returned to take their orders. Beth had gotten scrambled eggs with a side of blueberries fully intent on sharing with her daughter while Rio had gotten an omelette and hashbrowns. 

"Rio?" she asked as she looked at him, taking in his youthful smile, he looked so content sitting here. "Will you stay?" 

"Always." 

She smiled before separating her daughters portion of her meal allowing it to cool. "About the money..." she started gauging his reaction. 

"I already know your ladies won't be able to get the money but I figure I'll scare em a little. Consider what you spent a gift, ion really need it back." he told her but got distracted as Valentina started waving her arms to be picked up. Rio happily obliged as he fed her in his arms while Beth looked on in shock. 

"She hates being held." she said in disbelief which only made Rio's grin grow larger as he kissed his daughters head. 

"She was just waiting on her daddy is all."


	3. It Ain't About The Money. Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls debate on how to get Rio his money while Beth has a confrontation with Dean.

        Tick Tick Tick         

        God how did the clock sound so loud, Beth thought to herself as she walked into her husbands office mentally preparing herself for his breakdown.  After all... He was a weak man, how Beth had dealt with him all these years she didn't know. The dealership was pretty much empty, though she had never really paid attention to the business before she could assume this was a bad day. 

        There he was, standing next to Sandra. She was one of Emma's friends moms, young maybe twenty five? Though Dean seemed to like young these days, the thought made her chuckle drawing the attention of the pair as she plastered a fake smile to her face. 

        "Beth, hey what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he not so subtly moved away from the blonde woman. 

        "We need to talk." She told him seriously before looking at Sandra imploringly. "Assuming you've been sleeping with my husband maybe you could house him for a while... Until he gets back on his feet at least." She winked at the woman who frowned uncomfortably excusing herself from the room.

        Dean glared at her as she sat down behind her soon to be ex husbands desk. "What the hell was that Beth?" 

        "What was what?" She questioned mockingly as she spun in the chair. "I want all of your things out of my house before the day is over, I'll toss anything you leave. Kids will come see you every weekend once you get a stable place to stay, and don't even think about fighting for custody you've never been an involved dad anyway." She smirked at the shock on his face but didn't allow herself the time to enjoy his shock or discomfort. "This has been a long time coming Dean, do try to be happy." Than she stood and walked out of the room feeling like a boss bitch. 

 

        Annie's Pov

        Annie was sitting in Beth's kitchen waiting for the woman to get home along with Ruby. She was prepared and had everything planned out to get the gangbangers money back. The only setback so far was that Ruby wasn't into it. "We are not robbing some sweet old lady.."

        "She's related to Boomer, how could she be sweet?" Annie scoffed as she went over her notes again fully committed to burning them before the act even commenced. 

        Ruby snatched the papers from her and frowned, "This actually looks like it could work An." At the look of disbelief sent her way Annie couldn't help but smile as Ruby saw her genius or at least her ability to quickly plan shit. "But, do you even know how to pick locks?" 

        Annie deflated a little at that because she realized neither of them could pick locks but perked back up at the sound of doors opening. "I can't, but she can." She, referred to Beth of course, the former bad ass. Only Annie remembered the nights of her sneaking out, coming home wasted, and letting herself in without a key.

        "I can what?" Beth asked as she reached for the bottle of bourbon in the cabinet. 

        "Pick locks apparently" Ruby sighed as she gestured for Annie to explain her plan. She did so eagerly pointing at the steps they would need to take to avoid getting caught. 

        "Alright, let's go" Beth sighed as she grabbed her purse swinging arms in an after you type gesture. 

        "Now?" Annie questioned about to tell Beth to slow her roll but Beth had to be home before midnight apparently though she wouldn't tell Annie why. 

        "Now" Beth repeated firmly as she thought of Valentina safe in the home of her father, maybe he was finally relaxing. God knows Rio stressed way to much to be even remotely healthy. This lead to thoughts of Rio's older son, maybe he was there with them, but either way Beth had to be there to pick her up at some point tonight, not that Rio would mind her staying there. Plus the other four were asleep upstairs she needed to be home in case someone had a nightmare.


End file.
